Comment on fait les bébés ?
by laitue
Summary: Wrath a une question existentielle à poser aux autres homonculus : Comment on fait les bébés ? Petite précision : homonculus version 1er anime (OS)


**Comment on fait les bébés ?  
**

**Titre** : Comment on fait les bébés ?  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Wrath, Sloth, Lust, Greed, Envy, Pride et Gluttony (version 1er anime)  
**Rating** : K+  
**Disclaimer** : Jusqu'à preuve du contraire les personnages appartiennent toujours à Hiromu Arakawa mais si elle veut me faire don de Greed je ne suis pas contre ^^  
**Résumé** : Wrath a une question existentielle à poser aux autres homonculus : Comment on fait les bébés ?

* * *

Une journée tranquille chez les homonculus : Gluttony était occupé à engloutir un bout de mur, Greed et Envy s'étripaient mutuellement pour une raison qu'ils avaient déjà oubliée, Lust se faisait les ongles, Pride astiquait son épée et Sloth somnolait sur un coin de table. Bref la routine. Quand soudain cette matinée paisible ponctuée de « _Palmier ! Vautour ! Connard ! Enfoiré !_ » fût brusquement interrompue par l'arrivée d'un Wrath surexcité :

_« Maman ! Maman ! Maman !!! »_

Sloth leva péniblement la tête pour regarder son adorable petit garçon (c'est beau l'amour maternel) qui semblait avoir une envie irrépressible d'entamer une grande conversation mère/fils.

_« Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser dormir cinq minutes en paix ? Va voir sur la route si j'y suis ! _(oui chez les homonculus l'amour maternel a de grosses limites).  
_-Mais maman t'es là.  
__-Non, vraiment ?  
__-Oui. Dis maman je peux te poser une question ? Hein dis je peux ? Hein je peux ? Je peux maman ?  
__-Il me semble que ça fait déjà beaucoup de questions ça… Enfin bref pose ta question que je te réponde et que je puisse retourner dormir.  
__-Merci maman ! Alors voilà je voulais savoir : Comment on fait les bébés ? »_

Interruption générale des activités en cours : Gluttony a lâché son mur pour prendre un air ahuri style gobe-mouche, Greed a subitement arrêté de piétiner Envy qui n'essaye plus de le transformer en steak haché, Lust a explosé sa lime à ongles, Pride astique le vide et Sloth vient de violemment se casser la gueule de sa chaise.

_« Mais… Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?!  
__-Ben parce que.  
__-Mais…je…enfin… Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ça !  
__-Pourquoi ?  
__-Mais…heu…parce que…heu… C'est un truc de grand alors je ne peux pas t'expliquer ça !  
__-Mais moi je veux savoir !  
_**  
SBAAAF**

_-Je t'ai déjà dit t'arrêter ça ! Ici c'est MOI qui VEUX !  
__-AIEEEEUH…Mamaaaaaan ! Greed il m'a tapééééé !!! - _Arrêt des pleurs du mini-homonculus qui fixe Greed avec un regard intense et un sourire qui s'agrandit_ - Dis Tonton Greed, toi qui connais plein de choses, tu sais comment on fait les bébés ?  
__-Hein ?! Tu… Tu veux que moi je t'explique comment on fait les bébés ?  
__-Bah oui ! Maman a dit non parce que c'est un truc de grands mais toi tu peux expliquer : tu connais plein de trucs de grands !  
__-C'est pas faux - _Coup d'œil lubrique de l'Avide vers la Luxure - _Hé Lust ! Tu m'aides à expliquer à Wrath comment on fait les bébés ?  
__-Pardon ?! Il t'a demandé de lui expliquer, pas de lui montrer !  
__-Oui mais bon tu sais moi la théorie… Il comprendra mieux avec la pratique je pense._

Suite à quoi Lust prouva qu'une association trop longue avec Gluttony pouvait provoquer une vocation de cuisinière en réalisant une julienne de Greed.

_« Mais heu ! Qui c'est qui va m'expliquer comment on fait les bébés maintenant ?! Tu sais toi Gluttony ?  
__-Manger ?  
__-Non pas manger ! Comment on fait les bébés ?  
__-Manger les bébés ?  
__-Laisse tomber !  
__-Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Les bébés ça ne sert à rien en plus : ça chiale, ça pue, ça veut toujours des trucs inutiles, ça ne fait que des conneries, c'est bon qu'à s'accrocher aux paires de sein et… Tiens c'est drôle en fait les bébés c'est comme Greed !  
__-Je t'emmerde le palmier !  
__-Moi d'abord brosse à chiottes !  
__-Va te faire enc…  
__-La ferme vous deux !_ »

Lust soupira en jetant un regard à Sloth qui semblait désespérée, regard qui tomba rapidement sur Pride qui sifflotait en observant le plafond d'un air absolument pas concerné.

_« Mais oui ! Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Pride ? Après tout c'est le seul à avoir un enfant ici.  
__-Avec ma maman.  
__-Oui avec moi, malheureusement ! Pride soit gentil : explique lui comment on fait les bébés qu'on en finisse.  
__-Hein ? Mais… Mais je vous ai rien demandé moi ! Je refuse de me mêler de cette conversation ! Puis en plus mon fils n'est même pas le mien, je l'ai adopté !  
__-Pourquoi tu l'as adopté Tonton Pride ? Tu ne savais pas comment on faisait les bébés non plus ?  
__-Mais si !  
__-Ben alors pourquoi t'as pas fait un bébé au lieu d'en piquer un ?  
__-Mais parce que les homonculus ne peuvent pas faire de bébé ! Il n'y a que les humains qui le peuvent !  
__-Ah bon ? Mais alors si nous on veut un bébé on peut pas ?  
__-Pfff quel est le taré ici qui voudrait un bébé ?  
__-MOI ! Je VEUX un bébé !  
__-Question stupide…  
__-Ta gueule le Palmier ! J'aurais un bébé si je VEUX !  
__-Greed ! _répliqua Lust en levant les yeux au ciel. _Pride vient juste d'expliquer qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir de bébé !  
__-Je sais, mais il est hors de question qu'il existe des choses que je ne puisse pas posséder donc je VEUX un bébé et j'aurai un bébé !  
__-N'importe quoi !  
__-Non c'est pas n'importe quoi ! Je VEUX un bébé ! Je le VEUX ! Je le VEUX ! Je le VEUX !!! »_

Les autres homonculus contemplèrent l'Avide avec une expression consternée avant de décider de le laisser tout seul à sa crise de convoitise. Ils partirent donc s'installer dans le salon où ils espéraient pouvoir être tranquilles, mais Wrath décida qu'il n'avait pas eu toutes les réponses qu'il souhaitait.

_« Bon donc les bébés c'est un truc d'humain. Ok ça j'ai compris. Mais ils font comment pour faire les bébés eux ?  
__-Wrath on n'en avait pas fini avec cette discussion ?  
__-Non. »_

Gros gémissement des deux homonculus femmes et découverte d'une passion soudaine pour la peinture du mur de la part des trois autres, une passion dévorante dans le cas de Gluttony bien entendu. Lust s'agenouilla près de Wrath et força Sloth à en faire autant.

_« Bon alors… Disons que quand un monsieur humain rencontre une madame humaine des fois ils…  
__-Ils tombent amoureux.  
__-Oui voilà, merci Sloth. Donc ils tombent amoureux et pour concrétiser leur amour ils décident d'avoir un bébé… Et donc…euh…  
__-Donc ils vont concrétiser leur amour dans un coin sombre…  
__-Ou avec de la lumière, c'est bien avec de la lumière aussi…  
__-Lust ! Ne complique pas les choses.  
__-Désolée. Donc ils vont ensemble concrétiser leur amour en se faisant des bisous et…euh…d'autres trucs d'amoureux et…euh…si tout se passe bien neuf mois plus tard la madame humaine a un bébé.  
__-Voilà c'est comme ça que les humains font les bébés.  
__-Ah… D'accord… »_

Wrath se gratta la tête d'un air intrigué comme s'il essayait d'assimiler cette grande découverte, puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna lentement vers sa chambre. Lust et Sloth poussèrent un profond soupir de soulagement et allèrent s'asseoir pour profiter du calme retrouvé. Elles étaient enfin tranquilles…

_« Maman ! Maman !!! Maman !!!!! Mais c'est quoi l'amour ?! »_

…ou pas !

* * *

**Greed : **_Ben elle est déjà finie cette histoire ? Faut la continuer : j'ai pas eu MON bébé encore !  
_**Lust : **_Greed ! On t'a dit que ce n'était pas possible ! Alors maintenant toi et le morveux vous arrêtez avec vos histoires de bébé !  
_**Greed : **_Mais j'en VEUX un moi !  
_**Envy : **_Mais ta gueule le vautour ! De toute façon même si les homonculus pouvaient concevoir des enfants t'aurais aucune chance d'en avoir pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aucune femme n'accepterait de porter ton bâtard !  
_**Greed : **_N'importe quoi ! Tiens par exemple je suis sûr qu'elle serait d'accord, elle !_

* Tous les regards se tournent vers l'auteur que l'Avide pointe du doigt tandis qu'elle devient rouge comme une pivoine. *

**Auteur : **_Heu... C'est à dire que...je...hum... Fait chaud là non ?  
_**Greed :**_ Vous voyez !  
_**Envy : **_C'est pas vrai ?! o_0  
_**Auteur : **_Non, bien sûr que c'est pas vrai ! ... Je... hum... J'ai du boulot je crois... Je vous laisse, hein !  
_**Greed : **_Mais attends ! On n'a pas essayé de faire MON bébé encore !  
_**Auteur : **_Heu... Naaan mais là faut vraiment que j'y aille ! Salut !!!_

* Fuite de l'auteur à la vitesse de la lumière pour aller se cacher dans un coin et mourir de honte. *


End file.
